Children of House Unity
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: What if Hogwarts decided to try something new to improve house unity? What if they picked each house's strongest boy and girl and pitted them together with the other house's enemy? Dramione rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I really don't know what to make of this story :S And i'm not all too sure if i should continue with it hopefully you'll be kind and read it for me then tell me what u think :) I have another Chapter already written but like I said I dunno if I'm gunna post it :S If you like it then I will and then I'll wait to see the reaction of that chapter to see if i'm gunna continue :) Thanks a million, VaM xx**

"Why don't you go take your medication Granger!" Draco snapped as he stood nose to nose with the Gryffindor princess his eyes flaming. The Slytherin's around him laughed making Hermione reddened even more.

"People like you, Malfoy. Are the reason I'm on medication" She growled back earning laughter from the Gryffindor crowds behind her. Draco stared hard into her honey brown eyes before they glazed over slightly; Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oi ferret! Don't let your mind wonder. Its way too small to be outside by itself" She smirked and the laughter roared behind her.

"You know what Beaver; I had a nightmare last night." He began and there was an odd silence as people wondered where this would lead. Hermione raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "I dreamt I was you" He smirked and the Slytherin's roared once again Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Dreaming about me hey Malfoy" She retorted and the blonde growled loudly.

"Oh yeah baby... I need you... I want you... To get out of my face" He snapped back.

"You know Malfoy" She growled out his name "If you're gunna act like a dick you could at least wear a condom on your head so you look like one too" She snarked and Draco's mouth open and closed for a moment in shock of what had just left the perfect bookworm's mouth.

Finally the two feuding students let out one last growl and whirled on their heels stomping away to their respective groups.

Hermione almost snapped her fork in half as she saw Draco Malfoy smirk at her from across the room.

"Why that little-" She seethed as Ginny slowly extracted the bent metal from the brunette's grip.

"Hermione? You alright?" The red head asked but Hermione just swigged her pumpkin juice glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"What's Dumbledore doing?" Ron asked as he looked up at the teachers table. Everyone's attention went to where Ron was looking to see Dumbledore on his feet at the podium smiling out at the students.

"Quite!" The professor ordered and didn't have to wait long until silence descended over the room. "Now I am very disappointed to say that as of recently House Unity has taken an even bigger downfall." He sighed and Hermione scowled shooting daggers over at Draco. "Which is exactly why I have come up with this new... idea" The man smirked and several people gulped well aware of what Dumbledore's 'idea's' normally consisted of. "So if I call your name I would like you to get to your feet and come and stand with me up here..." Everyone exchanged worried glances for a moment before training their eyes back on Dumbledore. "Mr Harry Potter"

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes earning a glare from the entire Gryffindor table.

"Miss Hermione Granger"

Draco once again snorted and Hermione shot him a look that could kill as she got to her feet and glared him down.

"Mr Cedric Diggory, Miss Hannah Abbott"

Everyone watched as the two Hufflepuff's got to their feet joining Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Cho Chang, Mr Micheal Corner"

The two Ravenclaws joined the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson"

A few grumbles were heard as the bitchy girls name was called out.

"And Mr Draco Malfoy"

Gasps echoed around the hall as the blonde boy got to his feet flashing a grin at several people before sauntering up to join the others.

"Now you may all be wondering what these 8 students are doing up here. You have all probably noticed that there is one girl and one boy from each house. Both Boy and Girl I have chosen represents everything a good house member of Hogwarts should. I will pair each of you with a partner of the opposite sex from your rival house and you will have to live and learn with that person. They will be the equivalent of your spouse" Dumbledore grinned almost evilly as the 8 students let out gasps or in the case of Draco Malfoy an extremely loud curse.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He boomed turning to look at Dumbledore who just waved a hand in dismissal.

"So... your partners. Mr Diggory with Miss Cho" The two students turned to smile flirtatiously at each other as Draco made loud gagging noises.

"Mr Corner with Miss Abbott" These two shrugged frowned and cast each other weary looks.

"Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson" This had a slightly stronger reaction.

"I don't want to go with him" Pansy whined looking at Harry. Harry just glared at her leering evilly.

"Which of course leaves Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled and at this realisation all hell broke loose.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched loudly.

"NO!" Draco shouted back.

"Oi! If you've got a problem with that why don't you tell it to me!" Hermione growled stomping across the stage until her nose was pressed against Draco's.

"Because talking to you is about as appealing as playing leapfrog with a unicorn!" He snapped back.

"Oh I'm sorry, how many times did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" She quipped back and Draco snarled.

"How dare you talk about my family you filthy little-"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore ordered silencing everyone. "You will deal with these pairings and there is NOTHING you can do about it" He smiled and Hermione folded her arms huffing loudly. "Now each of you will have to live with the other so..." Waving his wand "You will find a piece of parchment at your table to tell you everything you need to know" He finished and with that walked back to his seat and sat down.

Everyone stared open mouthed at him before he shrugged and peered at them over the top of his goblet.

"There's nothing you can do about it, until I decide your pairing is over or you are deemed unfit to be together you are well and truly stuck together. Accept it and move on, it will make all your lives easier" He shrugged and everyone blinked.

Finally Cedric took Cho's hand and led her down to the Ravenclaw table before returning to Hufflepuff. Micheal linked Hannah's arm reluctantly and they did the same. Harry nodded at Pansy and they went to their own tables. That left Hermione and Draco.

"Fuck you" She growled and shoved Draco down the step before marching past him and to her own table.

"You wish Granger!" Malfoy called before scarpering to his own table in fear of her right hook.

Hermione flopped back into her seat before slamming her head on the table.

"Why" Slam "me" Slam "It's" Slam "Just" Slam "Not" Slam "Fair" Slam.

Ginny patted Hermione's back with a sorry smile on her face. The brunette finally snatched up the parchment and ripped it open. The red letters appeared slowly as she read.

Miss Granger

I would very much appreciate it if you didn't slam your head against the table you are after all our Head Girl and you're not setting a very good example.

Hermione blushed at this and ducked her head apologetically.

I know that this next instruction will meet with your disapproval but I beg you to take it in good grace and do as I ask. You will be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitory this year with Mr Malfoy. Upon arrival there this evening you and Draco will receive another letter from me.

Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione's eyes bulged and she ripped the parchment in half before throwing a look over her shoulder at Draco who was currently opening his own parchment.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I am pleased to see that you are taking this much better than I expected and as Head Boy I would expect nothing less. Miss Granger will be coming to stay with you in the Slytherin dormitory's there is a new room prepared for you with both yours and her name on the door. Inside will be two beds so there is no need to panic along with another parchment explaining your next steps.

Professor Dumbledore

Draco scrunched up his parchment and let out a deep breath before looking up at the back of Hermione's head and rolling his eyes.

**:D Pleeeeeaaasse tell me what u think :) Ur reviews on this story are gunna tell me if I should continue with the story :) Thank u! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) this is the chapter were the 'children' part of my title comes into play :) I hope u like it as I'm really getting into writing this one :) VaM xx**

Hermione lent against the wall outside the Great Hall as she waited for him to finish his dinner. _Could he go any slower!_ She thought as she spun her wand in-between her fingers. That was the moment in which he strode out the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on then" He ground out not even flinching at the wand in her fingers, which annoyed her. She trailed along behind them not happy that she had to stay in the God for saken dungeons.

When they finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room Draco pronounced very clearly.

"Pureblood" and the statue leapt aside. Hermione rolled her eyes that _would_ be their password. They all walked inside and Hermione didn't even bat an eyelid at all the glares she was receiving. Draco flopped onto the couch and let out a long sigh nodding at a few people, this of course left Hermione to stand in the middle of the room. This obviously did not go down well with the brilliant witch.

Hermione growled and stalked up to Draco glaring down at him.

"What do you want Granger?" He snapped and she snarled.

"I want you to show me to my room" She announced and he just laughed.

"Show yourself" He shrugged and she glared one last time before stomping away. It didn't take her long to find, it was pretty hard to miss the door was a jet black with hers and Draco's names printed in gold across the front.

She pushed it open and let out a little gasp. The room was beautiful, two beds stood on either side of the room one in deep emerald green and stunning silver the other in a gorgeous cherry red and glistening gold. A door led off to a sparkling bathroom with a ridiculously sized bath and shower along with many mirrors. She smiled and bounded over to the red bed before noticing a piece of parchment hovering in the air. She snatched it down and quickly began to read.

Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,

I hope your room meets with you approval as I am sure it will. As I have already mentioned you will be living together. You will eat together on the Gryffindor table one day the Slytherin table the next, which is only fair. You just so happen to attend virtually all the same classes which is splendid as you will have to sit together for each. Now for the most important news of all, I am giving you a gift, the gift of life, something that you can both cherish and love. I already have the tools necessary so do not worry about the mechanics of anything. You must look after your gift and make sure you take it with you virtually everywhere you go. That gift is... a daughter.

Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione let out a scream, her hands shook and she felt like fainting. Gripping the parchment she flung the door open and ran down to the Slytherin common room. She ignored the sneers and taunts and ran to Draco shoving the paper under his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her which made several Slytherin's laugh.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He smirked but she had no witty comeback.

"Just read it" She ordered and he nodded taking it from her hands his eyes scanning over the page. She could tell when he got to the end, his face paled and his hand began to tremble.

"What? He can't be serious" He whispered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes because Dumbledore really would joke about something like this, very funny" She snapped dropping onto the sofa next to him.

"Oh no we are not talking about this down here!" He ground out grabbing her hand and tugging her back up to their room. He shoved the door open and both stopped dead their eyes falling on the beautiful little girl asleep on Draco's bed.

She must have been about 4 much to their relief. Her deep honey gold curls fell softly over her shoulders and tumbled about her face. She had the prettiest face either had ever seen, round cheeks and striking cheekbones (thanks to Draco for that). Her light pink lips formed a perfect smile as she snoozed lightly.

"She's beautiful" Hermione whispered leaning closer to the girl. At the sound of her mother's voice the young girl opened her eyes and yawned.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Hermione who giggled softly.

"Stunning" Draco breathed drawing the young girl's attention.

"Daddy!" She grinned and pulled away from Hermione only to hug Draco, her small arms banding around his neck. Pulling back Draco gasped at the colour of her eyes, they were deep swirling silver flecked with the warmest brown giving her a look which was loving yet powerful. "My name is Maia Luciana Malfoy" She announced and Hermione cooed in delight.

"What a lovely name" She smiled and Maia giggled clapping happily.

"Daddy picked it" She announced and Draco pointed to himself making her giggle again before nodding. "Maia is the name of your favourite star" She supplied and Draco grinned.

"That it is, but your daddy's favourite star now, aren't you?" He whispered and she nodded seriously making him smile wide. Hermione blinked up at him, she'd never seen this side to him before and it was... charming.

Maia let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes making Hermione smile.

"Come on you, it's late, time for bed" She instructed and Maia nodded climbing under the covers of Draco's bed. Hermione felt quite upset that she couldn't sleep with her daughter but resigned herself to that fact. "Night May" She whispered leaning over and pressing a kiss to the young girl's forehead.

"Night Mommy, love you" Maia mumbled already falling asleep. Draco looked on in awe at this before watching Hermione disappear into the bathroom to change for bed all her clothes already in the room. Draco took this opportunity to strip down to his boxers and climb in beside Maia already asleep before Hermione even came back into the room.

**I know it was short but it made sense to stop the story here as the next chapter starts the rest of their school life with Maia :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :) I've been on holiday for a while and I'm helping my brother move into uni in the next few weeks so i'm sorry if updates are as quick as i'd like :) thank you for all the reviews i love getting them :) VaM xx**

Harry stared his mouth hanging open slightly at his 'son'. The boy had dark greasy black hair that flopped into his eyes more than Harry's, pale skin and a very pig like nose that resembled Pansy's to a tee. He watched in horror as the boy stuffed plate full's of food into his mouth.

It didn't look like any of the other couples had had better luck though. Cedric and Cho's kid was, well not attractive. He had hollowed out cheekbones that looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon for far too long. Mousy brown hair and very dull grassy green eyes.

Hannah Abbott and Micheal Corner's little girl hadn't fared much better. Unfortunately she seemed to have inherited her mother's looks, a very pointy face and strawy blonde hair, her complexion was very blotchy, she had her father's roman nose and was not very pretty.

"Joshua! Don't eat that!" Pansy scolded as she grabbed her wand back from their son. Harry shook his head blinking one more time. Suddenly the Great Hall doors opened and in strode Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and the most gorgeous little girl anyone had ever seen.

"What! How come they get a pretty one?" Pansy sulked glaring at Joshua with a pout. Hermione took the young girls hand and led her and a very reluctant Draco over to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning everyone, may I introduce you to Miss Maia Luciana Malfoy" She smiled and Maia waved at everyone around her, her eyes landed on Ginny and she squealed in delight.

"Aunty Ginny!" She announced stretching across the table to hug the red head.

"Oh hello Maia" Ginny smiled awkwardly making Hermione giggle as she sat down next to Harry. Draco sat on her other side before noticing Harry's son.

"Is that your kid?" He asked and Harry glared at him before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, Joshua James Potter" He shrugged and Pansy snorted folding her arms indignantly. Maia giggled under her breath and looked up at her father who raised an eyebrow. Maia pushed her nose back making it resemble a pig's snout before snorting loudly.

Draco fell into fits of laughter as Maia giggled loudly with him.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked and Maia instantly stopped laughing shaking her head.

"Nothing Mommy" She shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast. Hermione raised an eyebrow in doubt before turning to Draco who just shrugged and grabbed his own slice of toast. She watched in amazement as Maia and Draco both picked up a knife and buttered their toast before cutting it in half and piling one half on top of the other before taking a bite.

"What?" Draco asked as he saw Hermione staring. She shook her head smiling as she realised that her daughter and Draco had just done everything at exactly the same time. Draco frowned at her smile and shot her a sneer in return.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her own breakfast. She looked around for the butter and realised it was still in-between Draco and Maia.

"Malfoy pass the butter" She ordered but he completely ignored her. "Oi, ferret, pass the butter!" She snapped and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"What are the magic words Granger?" He smirked and she growled before reached over him and grabbing the butter herself.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, don't piss me off today I'm running out of places to hid the bodies" She hissed under her breath and he growled.

"I've always wondered what your problem was Granger but at least I know its gunna be hard to pronounce" His spat back and she slammed her fork down on the table.

"That's it! I want out! DUMBLEDORE!" She screeched and jumped to her feet; Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hermione as she fumed loudly in the middle of the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and ducked his head embarrassed. He locked eyes with Dumbledore and they exchanged a nod before Draco tugged on Hermione's sleeve and she had no other choice but to stumble back into her seat.

"Don't make a scene, we're bloody Head Boy and Girl" He muttered under his breath and she flushed a light pink realising with resentment that he was right.

"Is mommy having PMS?" Maia asked casually and Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Erm... what do u think PMS means?" Draco asked carefully and Maia rolled her eyes.

"Pissed at Malfoy Syndrome" She replied and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes she's having PMS, but don't swear" He scolded and she ducked her head.

"Sowie Daddy" She mumbled into her toast. Draco cast a look over his shoulder at Hermione but the brunette was still sulking miserably in her chair.

Draco finished his breakfast and got to his feet dusting his hands off on his robes.

"I'm off to Potions, you gunna sit there and sulk for the rest of the day or are you coming with me?" He asked his attention on Hermione.

"Why do you even care?" She snapped back and he rolled his eyes picking up Maia.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass what you do Granger, but you are supposed to be with me and I don't fancy getting into more trouble with Dumbledore, and I think Maia would quite like it if you showed a little interest in her" He announced and she instantly jumped to her feet taking Maia from him and cooing softly making the little girl giggle in delight.

He shook his head and led the way from the room Hermione following closely behind bouncing their little girl on her hip.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life" Ron announced, speaking the first words he'd said since Hermione and Draco arrived.

Hermione had swapped placed with Pansy in potions so the pug faced girl was now sitting next to Harry and Hermione was seated besides Draco. Maia was sitting in-between them her legs swinging dramatically in front of her.

"Good Morning class!" Snape announced as he swept into the room. He had to take a minute to absorb the scene before him of his beloved Slytherin's sitting with two Gryffindor's they're children in between them. After collecting himself he turned to the blackboard to begin his lesson.

"Can anyone tell me the potion used for growth?" Snape asked turning his attention to the class. Instantly Hermione's hand shot into the air causing Maia to jump at the sudden action.

"Anyone?" Snape asked completely ignoring her.

"Augmentum" Maia shrugged and both Hermione and Draco turned surprised eyes to their daughter. She looked up at them and sucked on her thumb. Quickly both parents turned their attention to Snape to see his reaction.

Snape was torn, this was the daughter of Hermione Granger so he should be snide about the remark yet it was also the daughter of Draco Malfoy so he should shower her in praise. Unable to make a decision he simply nodded his head and turned back to the board.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked Maia who just shrugged her shoulders to engrossed in sucking her thumb to reply.

The rest of the lesson passed with relatively little disruption apart from Pansy shrieking as Joshua spilt her potion all over the desk with a rather rambunctious hiccup. This of course had set Draco and Maia into rounds of raucous laughter which certainly hadn't helped matters. Apart from that potions had gone rather smoothly, so had care of magical creatures and Transfiguration, currently Draco and Hermione was sitting in Charms copying down a spell from the board.

That was when all hell had broken loose.

Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open, cracking off its hinges and skidding across the floor. The whole room jumped and swivelled to face the commotion.

After the door in flew Hannah Abbott her wand pointed towards the corridor and a murderous expression on her face.

"I'm going to hex you into oblivion!" She screeched at the top of her voice and she took off at a run back out the door.

As soon as she left the room the whole class jumped to its feet hurrying to follow, Draco grabbed Maia and they followed the mob. Pushing his way to the front Draco soon found himself stood next to Hermione as she stared open mouthed at the fight happening before her.

Hannah Abbott and Micheal Corner were currently sending hex's flying at each other from all angles. Professor McGonagall had just managed to bustle her way to the front holding the pair's little girl in her arms.

"Stop that this instant!" She yelled but refrained from launching into the fight due to the fact she was currently holding a young child.

"That's the last time I ever sit NEAR you!" Hannah screamed as she sent another curse at Corner's head.

"ME! YOU were the one who decided it would be bloody great to start practicing NEW spells!" He screamed back before deflecting her curse.

Suddenly the two froze in place poised for another spell but unable to move. Slowly Dumbledore breezed into the middle of the circle formed by students his wand in his hand.

"Ms Abbott, Mr Corner I must say I'm disappointed I had hoped you two would be a strong match but apparently I was wrong" He sighed and watched as the two glared at each other, that being all they could do. "I'm going to release you and please try to remember that you have a daughter to look after" He sighed and flicked his wand, the pair crumpled to the floor.

Hannah was the first to her feet and she stomped over to McGonagall and took her daughter before walking away without a backwards glance at Corner.

"I suggest you go apologise Mr Corner for whatever it is Ms Abbott believes you have done." Dumbledore announced and Corner just rolled his eyes before following Hannah.

Dumbledore turned to leave before his eyes fell on Draco and Hermione stood side by side as Draco held their daughter. He let a large smile cross his face making the whole student body turn to stare at the pair.

Quickly both Draco and Hermione took a large step away from the other causing Dumbledore to chuckle before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, i'm really sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time but I've been really really ill and I still am. I know its short but I found it on my computer before from before I got ill so I thought i'd show you all it. I dont know when I'm gunna get time to update more as i'm in and out of hospital every day. Thank you so much for being understanding guys. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story._

Draco breezed into the Slytherin common room Hermione shuffling in behind him. Maia was currently chatting away animatedly to her mother but Hermione hated coming in here, she just felt... wrong.

"Mommy I'm hungry can we get some dinner?" Maia asked looking up at Hermione the brunette grinned in relief.

"Of course sweetie come on let's go" She announced hoping to get Maia out the room before Draco noticed.

"DADDY! We're going to get some dinner!" Maia called out and Draco turned to look at Hermione as she was trying to sneak out the common room. He smirked and decided to taunt her that Maia had called him before she got out the room.

"Granger, oh Granger. Granger! Yo beaver!" Draco's voice got louder and louder as the brunette chose to ignore him and ducked out the common room. Draco clicked his jaw, picked up Maia and hurried after her.

All that could be heard through the dungeons was Hermione's last name as Draco's voice got louder and louder.

Finally the three burst into the Great Hall.

"GRANGER!" Draco practically screamed and finally Hermione whirled around to glare at him.

"Hey, here's a hint. If I don't answer you the first 25 times, what makes you think the next 25 will work?" She snapped her arms folding across her chest.

"Jeez your parents dropped you one too many times as a baby!" He announced and flopped into the seat next to Ginny who jumped a little startled but decided not to comment anyway.

Hermione grumbled and sat down next to him after a moment.

"How was your day Ginervra?" Draco asked looking at Ginny. Ginny nearly jumped out her seat as he addressed her and she cast a look at Hermione to ask how she was supposed to act. Hermione was shooting daggers at Draco wondering what the hell he was up to. Just as Ginny opened her mouth to reply there was a screech from the other side of the room.

Everyone swivelled in their seats to face to commotion. Hannah Abbott was currently stood on the Hufflepuff table her hands on her hips.

"I WILL NOT! I DO NOT WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT HIDEOUS THING!" Hannah screamed as she pointed at the little girl sitting next to Michael. Hermione gasped, how could Hannah say something so horrible.

"WELL NIETHER DO I!" Michael shrieked back and jumped to his feet. Hermione put her hand over her heart genuinely upset that they would say such things.

"YOU TAKE HER!" Hannah wailed but Michael violently shook his head. Hermione set her face and got to her feet, the whole Gryffindor table looked at her but she ignored them. She strode purposefully across the room and bent down in front of the little girl sat staring at her 'parent's' with tears in her eyes.

"Hello" Hermione smiled softly at the sobbing toddler.

"H-Hello" The girl stammered around her tears.

"I AM NOT TAKING HER!"

"What's your name?" She asked gently and she girl wiped at her tears.

"Jenna Corner" She whispered and Hermione smiled.

"YOU BETTER! OR I'LL HEX YOU WORSE THAN I DID EARLIER!"

"Would you like to come sit with me Jenna? I think your beautiful and I'd love to spend some time with you" Hermione asked and the little girl beamed before nodding her head vigorously and taking Hermione's outstretched hand.

They walked all the way across the room before either parent noticed Jenna had gone.

"Hello I'm Maia, want to be best friends?" Maia asked as soon as Hermione reached their table again.

Jenna's face lit up in sheer happiness and she nodded excitedly. Draco stared at Hermione his head tilted slightly to one side. It was the first time he'd realised just what everyone meant when they said she was completely selfless. Of course he knew they were all wrong, everyone was a little selfish but he was actually... impressed.

He glanced up at Dumbledore only to see the man actually looking... angry. It was a strange thing to see on the normally completely calm man but he really did look angry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the students and instantly Hannah and Michael seized all fighting. "I cannot believe that two Hogwarts students are being so thoughtless, from this moment on your both to go back to your old way of life and are stripped of this privilege." He announced and both students had the decency to look embarrassed. "Thank goodness Miss Granger took it upon herself to save young Jenna" He muttered before returning to his seat.

Jenna looked up at the mention of her name then shrugged and continued playing with Maia. Dumbledore got down from the teachers table and came over to where Jenna now sat.

"Jenna sweetie why don't you come with me and I'll send you home" He smiled and Jenna beamed.

"To my real mommy and daddy?" She asked excitedly and Dumbledore nodded. Jenna grabbed the old man's hand and skipped away with him waving bye at Jenna and Hermione as she went.

"What do you think she meant by her real mommy and daddy?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco. He was a little taken aback that she was actually asking him a real question but shrugged anyway.

"I don't know, maybe she actually came from a different reality, you know what Dumbledore's like." He shrugged and Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her lip before turning back to her own dinner.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling as the bright red digits on her alarm clock ticked to 2am. She let out a long sigh and sat up; she could just make out the outline of Draco and Maia sleeping peacefully on the other bed. She wished she was asleep.

It was pointless she was not sleeping tonight.

_Thanks again guys for putting up with my lack of updates, I'm really sorry :) xx_


End file.
